yvette: la hija de la niebla
by ornella venomania
Summary: Yvette se encuentra con un chico en el bar que le ara experimentar emociones y sensaciones que desconocía y la esperanza de huir de su miserable vida ...ese chico que esta tan roto como ella...gast venom
1. un encuentro en la niebla

El bar estaba lleno de gente, posiblemente de menores de edad. Queria irme , mis hermanastros me habian arrastrado aquí para molestarme...siempre lo hacian.

Si trataba de hablar con mi padrastro me trataria de mentirosa y mi madre haria vista ciega a todo, era asi desde que su padre murio en un robo, por mas que intentara esto seguiria siempre igual, tenia miedo de desobedecer a mi padrastro...sabia muy bien de lo que era capaz de hacer, me amenaza constantemente con protituirme si le fallaba en algo

Mi familia era parte de una secta religiosa bastante popular en el ultimo siglo casi igualando al de la iglesia, aunque era una secta bastante violenta contra los herejes los goviernos habian fallado en destruirla

Estaba sentada en una mesa en el fondo mis hermanastros avezes me obligaban a beber despues de aburrirse de eso, se iban con amigos de botella o alguna chica.

El alchol afectaba mis sentidos y me hacia ser consiente de mi miserable vida , me levante y comenze a caminar sin rumbo fijo, si salia de hay lo mas probable es que me golpearian... me acerque a la mesa del bar y pedi agua , me sente y me largue a llorar ,la musica fuerte ahogo mis sollozos y el olor a humo me picaba los ojos .

Por muchos minutos desee estar muerta , la muerte no podia ser peor que esta vida pero sabia que era muy cobarde para hacerlo

Estube un rato sola en la varra asta que un chico se sento a dos asientos de distancia del mio y pidio wisky , pese a mi poca vision vi que tenia el cabello largo de color morado y tez palida con cara de pocos amigos

Despues de unos minutos fue conciente de mi existencia y me miro de reojo , sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se me quedo mirando fijo

Debo confesar que senti miedo y exitacion, el chico era bastante guapo, pero no creia que sus intensiones fueran buenas nunca nadie tenia intenciones buenas con una chica sola y medio consiente

Despues de un rato el cubrio la distancias entre nosotros sentandose justo a mi derecha

Fui conciente de la cantidad de humo que nos rodeaba eso sumado el alchol en mi sangre lo veia borroso. El no quito los ojos de mi en ningun momento, despues de unos minutos estiro el brazo hacia mi direccion

Me imagine lo que se proponia pero no tenia fuerzas para correr y si gritaba nadie me escucharia y me encontraba demasiado debil para luchar asi que solo pude largarme a llorar por instinto, haci terminaria mi miserable vida? violada o muerta en un callejon? en una calle cualquiera?. El chico se quedo helado en cuanto me large a llorar talves estaba preocupado de que alguien lo descubriera

Me miro un rato. Cuando vio que yo comenzaba a hiper ventilarne me trato de alcansar alarmado y...preocupado dijo

para no llores mas...te estas lastimando- parecia genuinamente preocupado pero estaba de muy malumor y aterrada para darme cuenta

a ti que te importa!- pero tenia razon me estaba costando respirar

el fruncio el seño pero se suabiso al notar mis lagrimas

solo deja de llorar...sarah- me senti perdida y comenze a toser pero alcanze a decir

no me llamo sarah...soy...mi nombre es yvette- el abrilo los ojos sorprendido y desilucionado

lo siento te confundi con ella...son casi identicas- yo deje de llorar y el dio un gran trago a la botella , me sorprendio verlo muy triste y en el fondo me senti culpable

Estuvimos juntos sentados en la solitaria barra un rato el siguio tomando y yo me le quede mirando no sabia que hacer ,me senti culpable, y por alguna extraña razon queria hablar con alguien

esa sarah es un ex o algo?- era una de las probabilidades el me miro y por un momento crei que me ignoraria

es mi hermana- no dijo nada. mas y supuse lo que no decia a lo mejor estaba muerta... se sentia...comoda con el

bueno yo tengo dos hermmanastros hijos de puta que se divierten emborracchandome y golpeandome ...si que linda hermandad- necesitaba hablar con alguien quien sea y el chico era su unica esperanza de desahogo

mi hermana es buena y amble...no la compares con tus hermanos...olvidalo no lo entenderias-me miro con indiferencia y yo me enoje...acaso se hacia la victima?

no seas hipocrita creeme mi vida es mucho peor que la tuya- lo mire desafiante y el se me acerco mas y dijo

mi madre se suicido cuando tenia 8 años y tuve que vivir con mi hermana de 7 solos en la calle-estando consiente hubiera terminado la conversacion hay pero mi orgullo no me lo permitiria

mi padre murio en un robo, mi madre se dedico a las drogas y se caso con un tipo que Amenaza con prostituirme si no cumplo el papel de mujer sumisa de la religion-el me miro con un poco de sorpresa y estudiando mi rostro buscando cualquier señal de mentira. un vistaso a mis ojos muertos le dio la respuesta

tuve que robar, mentir y estafar para vivir- estaban bastante cerca de mi y nuestos miradas estaban estudiandose mutuamente...la situaion era lo suficientemente facinante para continuar

mataste a alguien?- su mirada me decia que si, estando en mis sentidos me hubiera asustado ...pero todo esto de alguna manera calentaba mi cuerpo

puede ser...-lo dijo evadiendo la pregunta y yo continue

mis hermanastros me obligan a benir a bares y me obligan a vever y se burlan de mi cuando gomito...y tambien utilizan sus sigarrillos para quemar mi piel- llebaba puesta una remera blanca manga larga y errosque la manga contra mi hombro para mostrarles las marcas del sigarrillo

Para mi sorpresa el paso la mano por mi brazo enviando una corriente electrica por mi cuerpo, todavi agarrando mi brazo continuo

mi hermana enfermo y tuve que ir a un hospital donde la curaron y llamaron a los servicios sociales que nos separaron y nos dejaron en orfanatos..a ella la adoptaron...ami nadie me quiso-el teni los ojos fijos en mi cuello y cintura y pude ve algo en sus ojos que me hiso estremeser

soy una persona nada sociable y en mi escuela se burlan de mi a mis espaldas...nadie quiere a la rara de la clase-lo dije con confianza aunque en el fondo queria llorar

El sonrio como si encontra algo divetido en todo esto

eso significa que nadie te a besado? tocado? o tenido sexo contigo?- lo dijo burlandose pero se notaba que le encantaba la situacion

tienes que segir, cuan horrible es tu vida?-lo dije tratando de cambiar de tema y el me miro molesto

soy desendiente del demonio asmosdeo- no pude evitar largarme a reir y el fruncio el seño

si claro y mi padre hiso un contrato con amon el demonio de la ira- el me atrajo hacia si y yo me quede pensando

te cres muy graciosa...- paso su mano por mi mejilla y yo con curiosidad pregunte

asmodeo...era uno de los peacados capitales no ? no me acuerdo cual era...?- era increible que solo pensara en eso cuando ansiaba que el pasase sus manos por mi cuerpo

asmodeo era el demonio de la lujuria- podia sentir su respiracion me a serco y ambos nos besamos no fue para nada inocente era un beso apasionado y con lengua, yo envolvi mis manos alrededor de su cuello y el agarro mi contura y me sento en sus piernas, me perdi en la magia y el calor del beso y el mar de sensaciones que desconocia

Nos separamos para tomar aire pero nos mantuvimos serca y seguimos, el metio su mano por debajo de mi falda blanca y toco mi piel yo gemi y en venganza movi mis caderas contra las de el que gimio nos perdimos ambos en la piel y el calor del otro, no habia hermanos ni padres o madres ni problemas solo nosotros dos rodeados de niebla de sigarro

Me acurruque en su pecho y deje que sus manos me exploraran pero a lo lejo vi a mis hermanos buscandome en la mesa en la que estuve sentada hace media hora

El terror me invadio y apago la chispa del deseo

Me libre de sus brazos y el me miro confundido

me tengo que ir mis hermanastros me estan buscando- tenia qu apurarme

que date- obiamente el segia ebrio y yo tambien y era tentador volver al calor de sus brazos

no puedo...-aunque lo deseaba...

escapa vente conmigo podemos ir a un lugar donde nunca nos encontraran- obiamente las hormonas de ambos les estaba confundiendo la cabeza. estaba apunto de arojarme a sus brazos y decir que si pero algo me detuvo

si...no para ... tengo que ir -si no coria lo mas probable era que me convenciese

El me agarro y dijo con vos ronca

mi nombre es gast-lo dijo de tal manera que me estremeci pero me safe de su agarre, mi corazon palpitaba muy rapido y dolia corri asta la puerta ,el trato de segirme pero me perdio en la multitud. y la niebla

Me derrumbe contra la pared al lado de la puerta del bar fingiendo que esperaba a mis hermanastros queria llorar y sonrei y gritar de frustracion me sentia confundida

Mis hermanastros me encontraron y juntos fuimos al auto ellos discutian sobre algo pero no los escuchaba ...estabaa confundida y arrepentida por que no me fui con el? por que queria ir me con el? por que me duele tanto el pecho?

Mientras saliamos del estacionamiento lo vi

Estaba con un grupo de chicos en motocicletas que partirian en la direccion contraria a nosotros

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, solo fueron unos instantes, pero le di una sonrisa..lo mas probable es que alguno de los dos se olvidase del otro al dia siguiente o a la semana, pero daba igual era la primera vez que me sentia asi y era un recuerdo con el que siempre viviria

Mientras nos alejabamos y nos adentrabamos en las calles y luces de la ciudad me dormi ...mañana tendria escuela tenia que estudiar, tenia que salir con haku y michael para arreglar el trabajo en grupo...pese a eso mis pensamientos antes de dormir se fueron a las calidas caricias de Gast a sus besos y a su conprencion Fue todo lo que pense antes de caer dormida.

Se podia apreciar la niebla blanca en los al rededores tiniendo la oscura noche de blanco.

continuara...

nota :

gast venom es mi personaje favorito y me hubiera gustado que tuviera un final felis

shipeo demasiado el gastxyvette y me senti frustrada al no encontrar ningun fanfic sobre ellos .almenos en este idioma.

tengo planes de sacar mas historias sobre esta pareja es practicamente mi favorita


	2. Dia 1: me gustaria gritar

El sonido del celular me desperto. Trate de leventarme como pude y prepararme para ir a la universidad. Me puse una remera blanca manga corta y una pollera negra, me tome un rato para lavar mis rubios cabellos

''tengo que irme rapido o si no michael ara una ecena'' era algo normal en ella,era considerara la chica mas linda de la universidad no entendia por que quiso ser amiga de haku , una chica albina, y yo

Tome mi mochila y trate de salir lo mas rapido que pude, mis hermanastros se irian de vacasiones por 14 dias con algunos amigos, mi padre de seguro estaba llegando a la universidad como profesor y debia fingir que no tenian ninguna relacion con el, mi madre estaba de seguro en la cocina...pero no me detuve a despedirme

Al salir de mi casa la examine por fuera era enorme y parecia un pequeño castillo, mi padre la habia comprado por esa razon

Mientras caminaba no pude evitar pensar en el chico de anoche aunque no recordaba bien su rostro mi cuerpo se calentaba al recordar sus besos y caricias...obiamente su pedido de escaparme con el fue obra de las hormonas y el alchol .

Cuando llegue a la puerta de la universidad bi en la puerta a haku discutiendo con michael al a sercarme tuve que preguntar

paso algo?- haku y michael eran mejores amigas discutir era muy raro para ellas

michael acepto salir con kyle marlon- kyle era uno de los chicos mas inteligentes y lindos de toda la universidad

no tenia novia?- el salia con riliane una chica egoista y linda

eso es lo que le dije aparentemente nuestro lindo principe le juro amor eterno a michael y prometio terminar con su novia-bufo como si no se lo creyese, haku llevava puesto una remera y jims negros y michael un lindo vestido negro

Es una persona agradable estoy segura de que podriamos ser amigos - el problema era que michael nunca salia con ningun chico y parecia no notar su propia belleza y pensaba que los chicos quieren ser sus amigos

bueno haku sabes como terminara todo no tienes que preocuparte...- trate de sonar reconciliadora , yo era una especie de mediadora entre ellas, pero por el rabillo del ojos bi un chico que hiso que me quedase helada

Era de tes palida y cabello violeta largo casi me cai al reconocerlo...sinseramente no esperaba volverlo a ver, me escondi atras de michael y haku y el paso serca de nosotras sin verme

yo suspire aliviada

pero haku y michael mi miraban fijamente

paso algo?-haku no se detendria en saber la verdad y michael le respaldaria

es un chico que conoci la otra noche..- mis amigas no tenian que saber lo miserable de mi vida, ellas solo creian que mi padrastro era muy estricto y que no me llevaba bien con mis hermanastros

el chico tiene nombre?- haku me dio una media sonrisa

se llama Gast- me sonroje un poco-no se su apellido...ni siquiera sabia que benia a esta escuela

michael comenzo a dar saltitos y decir ''yvette tiene novio'' y haku con sonrisa comoplice me dijo

no nos daras detalles?- obiamente la situacion le divertida y ami no

no hagas preguntas haku es enserio...no se casi nada de el...solo hablamos y ...nos besamos- michael lanzo un grito fangirl y haku habrio los ojos sorprendida y se largo a reir

con que nuestra niña esta creciendo no michael ...bueno no voy a aceptarlo asta saber todo sobre el y como no sabes nada- chasqueo los dedos y michael le presto atencion- michael buscara toda la informacion que yo necesite saber- parecia contenta satisfecha y con razon, no habia persona en la escuela que le pudiese decir que no a michael sea chico o chica, yo no queria que se metiesen

no chicas enserio no tienen que hacer nada..fue solo un beso..- pero fue en vano ya se estaban organizando. Resignada me diriji a claes y no pude consentrarme ,cuanto podria descubrir michael sobre el? era verdad lo que le dijo anoche? y siquiera lo que paso importo?

E sos pensamientos ocuparon mi mente hasta el almuerzo donde me reuni con ellas, bi a michael contandole algo a haku y esta no parecia muy contenta

cuanto sabrian?

me sente con ellas y puse mi mejor sonrisa

y como les fue?- esperaba no sonar muy emocionada

haku bufo

aparentemente el director lo encontro medio muerto en la calle y a los 13 años y el director se volvio su responsable legal...vive en unos departamentos seca de a qui-

parecia molesta, yo un poco a liviada

tienes lo que necesitas saber por que estas tan molesta ?- haku deberia rendirse por ahora

por que no se sabe nada de su vida antes de eso, sus notas estan en el promedio y tiene muy pocos amigos- obiamente esto no es lo que esperaba, pero michael dijo de repente

tiene una amiga llamada mariam ! y el chico dice que son muy sercanos!- michael no media las consecuencias de sus palabras obiamente, haku me miro un poco preocupada

estas bien yvette?- yo no la mire

si por que lo preguntas?- mi voz salio sin vida de mi y ellas cambiaron el tema michael lucia culpable y haku ignoraba la situacion para no meterse donde no la llamaban

regresamos a clases, trate de tomar notas para distraerme, lo necesitaba. por que tenia que molestarme lo que le pasaba a gast? fue algo de una noche nada mas, el dia sigui normal y volvi a reunirme con michael y haku mientras nos dirijiamos a la salida

yve...olvide desirte que el apellido del chico es venom- haku fingio interes en su celular y le dio un codazo a michael y esta se apresuro a aclarar- no quise decir lo de marian enserio...no lo pense...pero ellos tu sabes no estan...-parecia muy culpable...no podia enojarme con ella esta- bien michael...no fue tu intecion..ademas lo que paso con ese chico...fue algo de una noche...- michael asintio y miro a haku como un gatito herido y esta le dio su celular para que jugase al tetris

Atras de nosotras se escucho una voz que hiso que se me callese el alma a los pies

un chico ...algo de una noche...vente para aca yvette!- mis amigas dieron un salto al escuchar la voz de mi padrastro , sus ojos estaban fijos en mi

chicas ballanse- michael y haku no querian irse pero se los roge con una mirada y se fueron con una expresion culpable en el rostro

el me llevo hacia un salon basio

y los problemas comenzaron

comenzo a gritarme diciendome que no eras mas que una puta...que nadie queria a una chica que no fuera virgen..y cosas peores

que bien que tu padre este muerto...no eres mas que una verguenza para tus padres-no me large a llorar por que estaba acostumbrada

no me acoste con el...- debi quedarme callada

Senti un golpe fuerte en mi megilla. casi me cai al suelo mi mejilla dolia mucho y senti sabor a sangre en mi boca

como te atreves a responder me pequeña bastarda...- podia haberme dado otro golpe pero baje la cara sumisa como me habia enseñado

largate...recibiras tu castigo en casa- el sabia el riesgo que corria si alguien les veia

me fui corriendo senti el sabor a sagre y lagrimas en mis labios, corri sin denerme a buscar a mis amigas, haku llamaria a la policia y michael no duraria en pedir ayuda a alguien

Ellas no entendian

Si el terminaba preso mi madre y yo nos quedariamos sin dinero...por no pensar lo que harin mis hemanastros

Logre salir por la puerta de la universidad corriendo sin que nadie notara algo extraño..o eso crei me choque con alguien cuando estaba por correr hacia casa

casi nos caimos lo dos pero el me sujeto y evito que nos calleramoss

alse la vista por instinto y me quede helada

era gast

roge que mi cabello cubriese bien mi moreton . el me miro un momento sorprendido

tu...eres la de anoche..-nos miramos fijamente un rato

fruncio el seño y paso su mano por mi mejilla como la otra noche

queria besarlo para poder olvidarme del dolor y perderme en el mar de sensaciones, estabamos muy serca y pudimos habernos besado de vuelta de no ser por que estaba aterrada...y si haku y michael me veian? y si mi padrastro me veia? el miedo me comia viva

deja de llorar...- lo dijo de una manera suaba acariciando mi mejilla , hise una mueca de dolor y recupere los sentidos

quiero irme...- no me moleste en despedirme, me safe de sus brazos y corri

yvette... -lo dijo en vos baja, me sorprendio un poco que me recordase a mi y mi nombre

no volte en ningun momento y quise llorar...lo habia arruinado todo...lo mas probable es que nunca volverianos a hablar

sin darme cuenta llegue a mi casa, corri sin detenerme subi las escaleras y me meti en mi habitacion

en verdad queria besarlo y olvidarme de todo

me acurruque en mi cama y trate de recomponerme todavia debia esperar el castigo

me sentia enserrada...prisionera...sentia que era nadie...en el fondo me hubiera gustado gritar

Estaba a punto de salir de la escuela. el dia habia sido jodidamente largo...en verdad necesitaba una cerveza

Me diriji hacia donde esta mi moto hay estaban esperando marian y los chicos. Me apure en llegar con ellos y no me di cuenta que me lleve puesta una chica, logre sujetarnos a ambos y evitar que callesemos

tenia un cuerpo pequeño, seria muy facil alzarla, por alguna extraña razon se sentia familiar..era extraño

ella de repente levanto la vista y con sorpresa me di cuenta de quien era

tu...eres la de anoche- no esperaba volverla a ver y queria besarla de nuevo

me contuve en cuanto vi el moreton, habia bisto la marcas que dajaban los golpes toda mi vida para reconocerlos facilmente

pase mi mano por su mejilla y ella se sonrojo , pese al golpe lucia adorable y besable

ella trato de cubrir el moreton con su suabe cabello corto y rubio...era bastante linda

reacione en cuanto bi sus lagrimas

no llores...- le dije . parecia una muñeca rota y dolia mucho verla asi unas gotas de sangre del labio partido calleron en mi mano y yo acaricie su mejilla de nuevo'' solo para'' pense

ella hiso una mueca de dolor y deduje que el golpe fue reciente

quiero irme...- no me lo pidio a mi, parecia perdircelo asi misma

se safo de mis brazos, queria que se quedara un rato mas...su nombre me vino a la mente

yvette...- no tenia sentirlo llamarla ya se estaba alejando corriendo, hubiese corrido detras de ella de no ser por la voz de marian que me trajo de vuelta a la realidad

que pasa gast ...la niña te ha rechazado?- la mire molesto..marian siempre le gustaba burlarse acosta mia

no ha sido nada- trate de cambiar el tema de conversacion...ellos no tenian porque meterse en mi vida

enserio?...no es esa la chica de la otra noche?- yo bufe y me subi a mi moto antes de ponerme el casco me limpie la sangre de mi mano de una lamida

''no sabia que ella venia a esta escuela''...la situacion era...interesante...en verdad ella se parecia mucho a sarah... pero no pudo evitar sentirse raro al pensar en su cuerpo y sus gemidos...eso me hacia sentir enfermo y ...bien

ignore a los idiotas que me rodeaban con sus motos y me fui, solo marian podia estar serca de considerarse una amiga, el resto solo eran compañeros de fiesta

senti el viento corre en mi contra... me sentia libre ... aqui nadie me mandaba...era independiente...aunque en el el fondo me gustaria gritar

***** nota :trate de sacar varias cosas de la novela la hija de la niebla como el encuentro de gast y yvette en la niebla( fue en el bar ) aunque lo diseñe como me gustaria que fuese

la relacion de yvette con su familia sera ya bastante mala de por si...en la novela se hablaba de los golpes pero no se contaban

...creo que hubiese sido asi

apartir de ahora are las dos semanas de gast y yvette conociendose y enamorandose...despues de eso bendra la parte dramatica y nos dirigiremos al final

no vemos algun dia

***!?********************


End file.
